Kooperację z Sew Sew
Grę rozpoczęła Sew Sew, zmuszając cię do biegania niczym świnia morska, co w zasadzie nie było aż tak obraźliwe. Mimo wszystko w monitorze doskonale widziałeś to co działo się w świecie Metina. Byłeś w potężnym szoku kiedy turaska weszła do kreatora postaci - otóż stworzyła półnagą blond szamankę. Zrobiła to w ekspresowym tempie co jednoznacznie wskazywało na to, że od dawna marzyła o wcieleniu się w taką postać - ździrowatą i nie różniącą się zbytnio od niej samej. Jednakże rewelacje nie kończyły się na tym. Po stworzeniu postaci należało podać nick gracza, bądź też dla bardziej się wczuwających w grę - nazwę postaci. Sew Sew i tym razem cię osłupiła, rozpoczynając grę Jasią Kopytko. Po stworzeniu postaci skierowała się natychmiast na najbliższego spota zabijać dzikie psy dla nabicia pierwszych leveli. Po wbiciu pierwszego postanowiła przyspieszyć proces pisząc na global chacie: Jasia_Kopytko: LFG'' Szybko pojawił się odzew. ''Noob69_PL: klasa??????'' ''Jasia_Kopytko: Female Shaman'' ''Dragonfire_xd: ''lvl ''Jasia_Kopytko: 2'' ''баклажан: ''CYKA BLYAT!!!!! ''Karol_Rentek_12: zamknij sie ruski smieciu!!!!!'' ''JackDanielsNo.7: sell polksiezycowy kozik fatalnej nocy +24 10kk'' ''Jasia_Kopytko: ''Shaman 2lvl LFG!!!! ''Jasia_Kopytko: ''Shaman 2lvl LFG!!!! ''Jasia_Kopytko: ''Shaman 2lvl LFG!!!! ''Harry_Potter: Przestań spamować skurczybyku!!!!!'' Jednak po chwili wyskoczyło: ''Slayer_Kacper invited you to his group Accept Decline Naturalnie, bez wahania, turaska dołączyła do jednoosobowej grupy Slayera Kacpra i rozpoczęła priva. ''Slayer_Kacper: Hej!!!!!!'' Jasia_Kopytko: '''Hejo!!!!!! ''Slayer_Kacper: Gdzie jestes???????'' ''Jasia_Kopytko: Na spocie zaraz za pierwszym miastem!!!!!'' ''Slayer_Kacper: Czekaj, zara tam bede xd'' ''Jasia_Kopytko: Czekam xd'' ''Slayer_Kacper: Jusz jestem xd'' ''Jasia_Kopytko: Oh Hejo!!! grasz warriorem????? xd'' ''Slayer_Kacper: Ano, fajna postac xd'' ''Jasia_Kopytko: Masz dziewczyne?????'' ''Slayer_Kacper: IRL czy w grze???????'' ''Jasia_Kopytko: obojetnie, w obu'' ''Slayer_Kacper: nie :*('' ''Jasia_Kopytko: a chciałbys???????'' ''Slayer_Kacper: tak'' ''Jasia_Kopytko: to ja moge nia zostac, wygladasz sexy'' ''Slayer_Kacper: wow, super!!!!! '' Było to co najmniej obleśne, mało nie zhaftowałeś czytając tą obrzydliwą konwersację i miałeś ochotę trzepnąć chore krówsko w jej pusty łeb, przypominając, że nie ona sama kontroluje postać. Ostatecznie jednak wpadłeś na ciekawszy pomysł i pozwoliłeś rozwijać się sytuacji. Jasia Kopytko na każdym kroku podlizywała się swojemu nowemu chłopakowi, a ten początkowo wyjątkowo uradowany, stopniowo zaczął nią gardzić i traktować jak szmatę, jednak taki układ jak najbardziej odpowiadał wirtualnej turasce, która te wartości wyniosła z domu. W zasadzie gdyby ten nie zaczął traktować jej jak mebla ogrodowego znienawidzonego przez domowników i jego sąsiadów, ta miałaby poważne wątpliwości czy wszystko się układa i ostatecznie znalazłaby kogoś odpowiedniejszego. W ostatecznym rozrachunku ten związek wyszedł wam na rękę, gdyż Slayer Kacper miał dużo wyższy level i zgodził się na powerleveling tankując potężne moby, a potem je zabijając, przekazując expa dla Jasi. Przyglądając się temu przedstawieniu odniosłeś wrażenie, że Sew Sew weszła na wyższy poziom wczuwania się w postać, zakochując się naprawdę w Slayerze Kacpru. W końcu, korzystając z nadmiaru wolnego czasu, kiedy ten mordował niewinne trash moby, stworzyła tęczową laurkę ku czci ich związku. thumb|center|601 px W końcu jednak podłączone do pastucha żeliwne krzesła strzeliły po dupach grających prądem, parząc po tyłkach i tym samym wyznaczając zmianę tury. Był to też moment, kiedy akurat Jasia zrównała się levelem ze swoim chłopakiem, a zatem i jego użyteczność się skończyła. Wyszedłeś z kołowrotka i ruszyłeś w stronę komputera. Ehhh no dobra, trzeba wczuć się w Jasię, tylko że w prawdziwą Jasię - taką, jaką ty byś się stał, gdybyś był białą blond szamanką, a nie brudną turczynką okładaną po garbie niczym leniwy i wychudzony osioł pociągowy podróżujący po średniowiecznej Europie od miasta do miasta przez całe swoje krótkie lecz nędzne życie, poganiany przez spasionego, odhodowanego i zaczerwienionego na pućkach z wysiłku kupca, który wygodnie zajeżdżał taniego, równie zniszczonego siwka. Kiedy Sew Sew wchodziła do kółka, zręcznie wyłączyłeś monitor, wiedząc, że nie miała pojęcia o tym co ukazywał, gdyż przez cały czas miała hełm na łepetynie. Podłączyłeś się do gry i bardzo szybko ogarnąłeś sterowanie i podstawowe mechaniki gry. Czas było przejść do działania. ''Jasia_Kopytko: Ej, ile ty w ogóle masz lat?'' ''Slayer_Kacper: 13, a ty????????????'' ''Jasia_Kopytko: ja...hmmm...no też'' ''Slayer_Kacper: dobra niewarzne choc'' ''Jasia_Kopytko: Co?'' ''Slayer_Kacper: glupia ty jestes czy niedorozwinieta????? '' ''Slayer_Kacper: powiedzialem choc wiec choc!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' ''Jasia_Kopytko: Czekaj, znam dobrego spota na wydropienie epic gearu! Pokaze ci'' ''Slayer_Kacper: 'Ok ale ja biere calego dropa!!!!! I wyprowadziłeś zwyrodniałego szczyla na bezludne pustkowia, a potem zaggrowałeś potężnego bossa, którego następnie napuściłeś na swojego chłopaka. Naturalnie Slayer Kacper został niemal natychmiast przez niego zaszlachtowany. Może i nie byłoby to nic nadzwyczajnego w normalnym mmo, ale wyjście z Grubistanu przecież nie mogło znajdować się na beznadziejmy serwerze dla casuali, gdzie każdy mógł coś osiągnąć. Zdecydowanie nie. Otóż zmuszeni byliście zagrać na serwerze z permadeathem, jedynym ratunkiem był rez przez innego gracza grającego shamanem. Tak więc /dancowałeś wokół ciepłego i wciąż aktywnego ciała swojego chłopaka, kiedy ten wpatrywał się gorączkowo w odliczający kasację jego postaci licznik i siarczyście wyzywał cię na privie. Oczywiście nie ma sensu przytaczać jego wyzwisk, gdyż, bez zaskoczenia, były wyjątkowo generyczne, a do tego w większości ocenzurowane. W końcu zdechł, a ty okradłeś jego zwłoki, następnie sprzedałeś w ten sposób pozyskane graty, a za pieniądze zarobione z transakcji poszedłeś do fryzjera zmieniając fryzurę na bardziej przystającą wojowniczej kobiecie, zakupiłeś także w końcu jakąś użyteczną zbroję i co najważniejsze, nareszcie zdobyłeś również broń, zamiast smyrać po tyłkach przeciwników różaną pałką nadającą się bardziej... po dłuższym zastanowieniu taka pałka nie może nadawać się do absolutnie niczego. Ostatecznie nikt by w życiu nie zgadł, że grasz szamanką, ale to oni nie potrafią walczyć na wojnie, biegając wszędzie półnagimi prostytutkami! I tak też kontynuowałeś zdobywanie doświadczenia i poziomów do końca swojej tury. W końcu i ciebie pastuch strzelił w dupę, więc pospiesznie zamieniłeś się Sew Sew na miejsca, nie zapominając włączyć monitor, i cierpliwie obserwowałeś wydarzenia. Turaska weszła do gry i zaczęła poszukiwać chłopaka, lecz nigdzie nie mogła go odnaleźć. Chciała do niego napisać, jednak nie mogła go znaleźć na liście przyjaciół. Był to moment, kiedy ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Zajrzała więc do logów z gry, poszukując jakichś informacji. Po dłuższej chwili w końcu to znalazła. Zaniosła się potężnym lamentem i wrzaskiem. Zrzuciła kask i z jazgotem "''czemuuuumitozrobiłeeeeeś" ''rzuciła się wydrapać ci oczy. Potężnie ją zdzieliłeś z karata, odrzucając w ścianę jak nic niewarty worek kości. Kiedy się ocknęła, nie patrząc na ciebie jakby zapominając o twoim istnieniu, podeszła do komputera i nakręciła wspaniały filmik ku pamięci ukochanego, wykorzystując losowego gracza grającego tą samą postacią, oddając mu w zamian wszystkie pieniądze. thumb|center|600 px Następnie odeszła od komputera i poszła do namiotu. Jak się potem okazało, powiesiła się z rozpaczy, jednak nikt się tym nie przejął, bo kogo to obchodzi. Na szczęście nie musiałeś już mieć jej ani nikogo więcej na wątrobie, gdyż tak sprawnie zapierdzielałeś w kołowrotku, że w pełni naładowałeś akumulator zasilający komputer. Przez kolejne godziny levelowałeś, aż w końcu przyszło wezwanie od Cihangira, był to już czas na przejście do końcowych przygotowań pokonania ostatecznego bossa. Kontynuuj